


Bartholomew

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Dis nasty, F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: This is a song fic, kinda, Jesse McCree is a wanted man, vampire and killer, one night you managed to catch him but not in the best way. Will you give this man is dying wish?This is period sex, so like, yeah.





	Bartholomew

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stay off discord, these people give me ideas and prolong my longer works, but I freaking love these people.

~Oh my God, please help me, knee deep in the water, tryin' to get clean, He said 'wash your hands, get out the stain but you best believe boy there's hell to pay.'~

A period was a curse, but for you, it was a blessing, periods brought blood and blood brought the one vampire you've been chase for over a year now.

Jesse McCree.

He was a daywalker, which made your job, as a vampire hunter, harder, he could blend in with crowds and sneak in the shadows to get his next meal, all it took was his charm really and people weren't seen the next day, but he was weakened slightly by the sun.

The sun was finally setting in the little run down house you stayed it, the wooden floors creaked beneath your feet as you made your way to the bathroom. Your hands were covered in blood, his blood, the fight behind the bar was all you need to punch him dead in the face and throw him in your truck, bounded with silver chains. 

You looked back at him, tied to the bed frame, his nose and lip already healing, his blood drying on his beard. He'd be waking up soon, you turned off the water and walked back to the bed room, flinging the water from your hands onto his face. His eyes open, revealing bright yellow irises like the moon, he lunged forward, only to be held by the chains.

"This isn't the bar," he said, taking in his surroundings, "and I assume you're not a gonna give me a lap dance having me tied up like this?"

You slapped him across the face, "I'm y/n, I've been hunting you for a very long time Jesse." You pulled up a chair and sat by the bed, grabbing a knife from your pocket.

A whistle came from him, "you ain't like most girls, they normally swoon when a guy like me walks in."

You chuckled, "no, I'm not, but luckily for me, you're stupid enough to come right at me while I was on my period, I know the smell must make you hungry."

"You do smell fantastic," he growled, fangs poking out, you pressed the blade to his throat, looking him dead in his eyes. "Will you allow a dying man one last wish?"

"What the fuck would you want and why should I give it to you?"

~Oh my God, please help me, waist deep in the river, can you hear my plea? He said, "Son you come like a beggar in the streets, you might make it boy, but by the skin if your teeth."~

His lips curled into a smile, "honestly, it would help you out more than me, I could help alleviate some of that pain and blood you got going on down there."

A blush came across your face.

"Your flow is heavy, be a waste of a good last drink." He leaned forward, the knife pricking his skin. "Please? It would be rude not to give me my dying wish."

It did sound like a decent idea, you were in a lot of pain, anything to sounded good to help you out.

"Fine." You breathed, reaching over and slowly freeing him from the chains, "but if you try anything-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll stab me through the heart, got it." He rubbed his wrist, wincing at the burn marks.

He grabbed your wrist, pinning you down to the bed, he was so quick that you didn't have time to react, all you heard was the knife falling to the floor and looking up into Mccree's eyes. You started to sit up but he pushed you back down, giving you a passionate kiss, his lips were soft as he slowly slid his tongue into your mouth. You weren't one for being submissive, so you did the back to him, both of you tongue fighting for dominance. 

He gripped your breast, making you gasp as he knead the soft flesh, his other hand squeezing your thigh. You instinctively try to close your legs from the rush of wetness growing in your panties, which could have been blood, but you weren't going to risk bleeding through a pad.

"Getting shy now?" He chuckled, breaking the kiss and holding your legs open,"I haven't even gotten to the main course yet."

His kisses trailed down your neck, he wavered slightly, resisting the urge to bite you as he lifted up your shirt, bra along with it. His kissing stopped over your nipple, taking one to pinch and the other to suck on. 

Your eyes fluttered as you let out a small moan, your hands tangling in his chocolate locks.

"Your blood is rushing so fast," he said flicking his tongue over your nipple, "I can almost taste how sweet it is." he sat up and started to pull down your pants, the smell of your blood hit him like a train, an erection was growing in his pants, making it all too uncomfortable to move.

Giving in to his vampiric instincts, his eyes started to turn red, like they were bleeding. He let his crotch rub against your thigh, "That smell of yours is nothing I have ever smelt before, it's making it all harder not to just fuck you and suck your blood from that pretty little neck." His hand ripped away your underwear, leaving you vulnerable, blood started to stain your sheets.

"He-hey!" You croaked out, but was met with a growl, you saw him get off the bed and on his knees, pulling your thighs over his shoulder.

~Oh my God, please help me, neck deep in the river screamin' for relief, he said, "it's mine to give but it's yours to choose, you gonna sink or swim, you gonna learn the truth."~

His mouth was on your folds instantly, lapping up all the blood that was leaking out of you, your eyes rolling back as you moaned out his name, it shouldn't feel good like this, but the more he licked and sucked you like a blood popsicle, the more turned on you got. His tongue licking at your entrance, feeling how nice it's going to be inside you, sliding up to your clit drawing circles around it. He pressed a finger into you, slowly working you to an orgasm, he looked up at you with shining red eyes that sparkled like glitter.

"I want you to cum in my mouth darlin'," he said, adding another finger, your hands gripping the sheets. "Can ya do that for me?"

"Jesse…" you whined, back arching off the bed, you were getting closer and he knew it. Fingers curling inside you as your core clenched around him, you screamed his name as your orgasm pulled you over the edge.

He pulled out his fingers, covered in blood and stood up, mouth and chin was caked in your blood, "I'm not done with you yet baby girl," he sucked on his fingers, eyes filled with an unsatisfied hunger. "I'm far from done."


End file.
